The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Digital Video Recorders (DVRs) and other media devices enable users to record and view media content, among many other features. Typically, a DVR includes a hard disk drive or other integrated storage device on which media content items may be recorded. For example, if a user desires to record a television program for later or repeated viewings, the user may provide input to the DVR instructing the DVR to record a copy of the television program. The user may then instruct the DVR to play the recorded copy of the television program from local storage at a later time.
Cloud-based data storage services are an increasingly popular tool for users to store many types of data (e.g., documents, media content, etc.) and to access the data from any number of separate client devices. A cloud-based data storage provider typically hosts the physical servers and other components for storing user data and provide users access to the data over a digital network, such as the Internet. A cloud-based storage service may alleviate users from some of the burdens of managing local storage devices, including storage space limitations, potential hardware failures, and enabling access to user data across different client devices.